lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 967
Report #967 Skillset: Loralaria Skill: FleckedFortissimo Org: Symphonium Status: Completed Sept 2012 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. Problem: At present, FleckedFortissimo sprawls enemies on tic. If gemmed, there is also a ~50 percent chance of disrupting focus balance for ~1.5s. Unfortunately, the arrangement of song tics has this ability coming into play alongside BlueBerceuse and MidnightMinuet, which typically already sprawls and off-balances the bard's enemies. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Change Fortissimo to instead hit within the grouping of VioletVibrato and RedRubato. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Change the effect of Fortissimo to instead apply a short stun, in lieu of sprawling. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Leave Fortissimo tic within the same grouping, though allow it to hit after BlueBerceuse, rather than before. In addition to this, allow it to apply a short stun if an enemy is already sprawled, gemmed or ungemmed. Keep gemmed effect the same. Player Comments: ---on 9/10 @ 21:37 writes: Solution 1 only. You don't need stun on top of aeon/sleep/prone/lust/offbalance. That's a bit much. ---on 9/10 @ 21:46 writes: Solution 2 changed to a very nice suggestion by Jaamil. ---on 9/10 @ 21:58 writes: Well.. perhaps swapping out prone for stun as a suggestion, other than that, it would be a bit much to add stun on top of what it already does. ---on 9/10 @ 22:30 writes: The above is now Solution 2. ---on 9/11 @ 00:12 writes: I might not understand because I don't see how solution 1 would be an improvement. Unless the sleep goes through insomnia then it will rarely prone. The current prone and balance loss, which stops most from standing, is much better then prone and chance to trip up balance focus with a set of mostly non focused cure afflictions and a time warp that doesn't really help you. ---on 9/11 @ 00:20 writes: Also, please no passive stun. ---on 9/11 @ 00:36 writes: With turquoise infused (which it should always be, as our combat setup essentially requires it), BlueBerceuse has a ~50% chance of hitting with double sleep, which prones the target. That means that 50% of the time, FleckedFortissimo is doing absolutely nothing, while MidnightMinuet will -always- have its intended effect in the pairing. ---on 9/11 @ 00:40 writes: Additionally, the balance loss from MidnightMinuet is only 1s, chance of 2s if gemmed. In regards to coupling it with the prone from double sleep, it's essentially negligible. That's a topic for another report. ---on 9/11 @ 00:57 writes: @Shuyin: I think you overestimate LoralAria's effects a bit. The aeon is an active, 3p effect completely separate from song tic, while the offbal is negligible and the lust only comes into play a 15% of the time. With these facts in mind, I do not believe a short stun to be over the top. ---on 9/12 @ 01:17 writes: I disagree with the belief that passive stun is needed for this skillset. Loralaria isn't the only source of aeon and lust that the guild can achieve, and find that stun would push Tarot-using Symphonists a bit over the edge. ---on 9/12 @ 04:30 writes: Even if aeon were active, it's still there. You have access to aeon regardless. So yes, you will be able to put aeon/sleep/prone/lust/offbalance if you play your cards right. Most other guilds only get maybe 2-3 of these effects reliably with their skills and you're proposing to add stun on top of this. That's still too much. Plus really, if you need lust, nothing stops you from having this song plus sipping love, increasing your chance to lust by way more than 15%. ---on 9/13 @ 00:46 writes: Look at the forum thread for your report for my thoughts on FleckedFortissimo in relation to the Loralaria special report. ---on 9/16 @ 02:52 writes: FleckedFortissimo is currently being considered as part of the Loralaria special report recently submitted. I think it'd be best to see what that report will yield first, before this. ---on 9/25 @ 04:41 writes: Yeah, I'd rather wait until the special reports are sorted before approving what happens to this skill to be safe. ---on 9/28 @ 13:43 writes: I think solution 1 sounds fine to me.